noticed (jaebum-side)
by got7story
Summary: aku hanya sang sirius yang selalu menjaga sang matahari di gelapnya malam. summary kacau! main pair 2jae; slight markson;got7 check it.


I will give my love an apple without any core

I will give my love a house without any door

I will give my love a place where in he may be and he may unlock it without any key

I will give my love an apple

( Ralph Vaughan Williams )

Matahari telah menghilang di telan pusaran bumi. Menghilang di saat sang Sirius menampakkan dirinya. Menunjukkan pada sang matahari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Sama sama bersinar tapi tidak bisa berada di waktu yang sama. Memikul beban untuk memberi cahaya, menerangi kehidupan. Kita sama sama bercahaya tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama? Berdampingan layaknya mereka yang bahagia mendapatkan cahaya dari kita?

"jae kau sedang apa?kita bisa telat nantiii!" teriak Im Jaebum, sang leader dari boyband yang sedang berada di puncaknya, GOT7

"astaga hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat keluar dari kamar, kita sudah terlambat ini!" teriakan dari maknae sukses membuat jengkel youngjae yang sedang mencari smartphone nya.

"aku tau kita akan telat, tapi aku butuh handphone ku dulu. Aku harus menghubungi hyungku, dia bilang akan datang ke acara fanmeet kita." Teriak youngjae dari kamar.

"aku tadi melihat jaebum hyung sudah memasukkan barang barangmu termasuk vitamin yang biasa kau minum. Dan itu ada di tas yang jaebum hyung bawa." Bambam menghampiri youngjae yang berada di kamar. Mendengar penjelasan dari bambam, youngjae berlari keluar menghampiri jaebum dan melihat hyungnya membawa 2 tas besar.

"kau tidak bilang jika barang barang ku sudah kau siapkan? Tau gitu kalian tidak perlu menungguku untuk mencari barang barangku." Ujar youngjae. Dia segera meraih tas yang dia bawa jaebum dan mencari handphone nya. Orang pertama yang dia ingat saat ini hanya hyung nya yang berada di seoul saat ini.

"hari ini kau telat dalam segala hal. Makanya aku membantu sebisaku agar kau tidak sibuk sendiri merapikan barangmu, toh kita juga satu kamar." Aku jaebum sambil menutup pintu dorm. Ia tau, percuma berbicara dengan youngjae jika sudah membahas hyungnya. Sedikit aneh, karena setau jaebum youngjae adalah anak tunggal.

"apa kau tak lelah selalu seperti ini jb? Dia tidak akan melihatmu jika kau sendiri tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali." Ucap Mark Tuan membuyarkan lamunan jaebum. Mark tau apa yang terjadi antara jaebum dan youngjae. Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu jaebum, dia hanya ingin jaebum berusaha dengan caranya dia sendiri, seperti dia dengan Jackson dulu.

"tidak hyung, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Memperhatikan dan menjaga dia seperti adikku sendiri. Setidaknya dengan cara seperti ini aku masih bisa berada di dekatnya" pernyataan jaebum sempat terdengar oleh member lainnya, kecuali yougjae yang sedang asik telpon dengan hyung nya

"apa kau tidak takut jatuh hyung?kau sudah terbang terlalu tinggi untuk menarik perhatian dia." Sambung yugyeom. Sebenarnya si maknae tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadi hyungnya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, dia mulai jengah dengan sikap hyung nya yang monoton saja. Tak ada perkembangan apapun, bersikap seperti seorang leader atau hyung saat di dorm. Maknae tak bodoh. Dia tau perbedaan antara orang yang jatuh cinta secara diam diam dan orang yang perhatian layaknya saudara. Dan tipe ini tidak ada pada jaebum hyung nya. Dia tak tau apa yang jaebum rasakan, yang dia tau bahwa leader nya sangat memujai main vocal di group mereka.

"aku tak akan jatuh, percayalah. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingnya. Untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya." Ucap jaebum sambil terseyum ke arah youngjae

/

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya jaebum selalu memperhatikan youngjae, semenjak hyung yang di ceritakan youngjae datang ke acara fanmeet mereka. Bukan karena cemburu atau tidak menyukai hyung itu mendekati youngjae melainkan ekspresi youngjae setelah bertemu hyung nya, terlihat muram walau masih bertingkah seperti biasanya. Tapi jaebum dapat melihat perbedaan air muka youngjae sebelum dan sesudah bertemu hyung nya.

"sepertinya mereka habis bertengkar. Bambam melihat hyung itu membawa perempuan dan setelah nya youngjae mengamuk." Bisik mark pada jaebum

"hmmm arraaa…"

Kau terlalu terang. Terangmu melebihi terangku di malam hari. Di kala badai datang, kau tetap memberikan cahayamu, menunjukkan bahwa kau masih sanggup bersinar. Berbeda denganku. Saat badai datang aku hanya bersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam. Menyembunyikan cahayaku ketika seharusnya aku memberikan sedikit cahaya di malam hari. Ya aku memang rapuh tanpamu.

Dan inilah aku, sang Sirius. Yang selalu berada di belakangmu. Yang akan muncul hanya untuk membantu menerangi malam, menjagamu di saat kau terlelap, memberikan sedikit cahaya untuk menerangi gelapmu, agar esok kau dapat bersinar lebih terang dari hari ini.

Cerita ini di ambil dari 4 cerita yang aku jadiin satu

Kalau misalkan ada kesamaan cerita tolong berkabar

Di mohon review nya,hihihi

Aku lagi fall in love sama 2jae dulu nih hohohohoho


End file.
